Una teoria de Undertale
by JokerInsanity
Summary: Yo se que esto no lo leerá ni Yisus pero me gustaría compartir mi teoría super loca respecto a tres personajes de Undertale que no aparecen mucho: Gaster, Chara y Grilby. El juego no es mio, su creador original es: Toby Fox
Bueno, aquí va. Para mi Chara no era humana, y nunca lo fue, si no que ella era antes un monstruo, para ser más específicos la esposa de Gaster, hermana de Grilby y claramente madre de Sans y Papyrus.

¿Cómo es esto? Pues sinceramente no tengo fundamentos para decir que los dos podrían ser hermanos (Grilby y Chara) pero es que el hecho de que Grilby pudiese cuidar de Sans y que este pueda llegar a venir de un monstruo de fuego (Por bueno, lo obvio) me hace pensar que chara era una parte más esqueleto y que su pelo rojo y ojos azules eran de fuego(esto ya es parte de mi teoría). Creo que ellos eran muy unidos, hasta el día que Chara conoció a Gaster y término enamorándose, cosa que término fundiéndola en las investigaciones de Gaster, volviéndose el conejillo de indias del científico de su majestad. Gaster al igual que Alphys (Para mi) investigaba sobre las almas, su comportamiento, su estabilidad y su determinación. Investigo con ella sin que se diese cuenta.

(Empieza más o menos lo que yo teorice sin fundamentos firmes pero que llegarían a pode ser posibles.)

Pasaron los años juntos y tuvieron a Sans, luego de esto ella se sentía aún más comprometida y quiso ayudarle lo más que podía en sus investigaciones, ya no era por el rey, sino por la curiosidad y el deseo de la sabiduría que tenía su amado Gaster. Así que él no mal gasto su ayuda, la uso para sus experimentaciones aún más que antes. Él cometió un error e hizo que la reacción del alma fuera completamente inestable y desastrosa, corrompiendo el alma de ella. El alma de Chara se separó en dos, azul y roja en su mismo cuerpo. Luego de este experimento en el cual Chara termino siendo afectada psicológicamente, ella tuvo a Papyrus. Poco después las inestabilidades de Chara se hicieron cada vez más abismales, empezó a matar a los monstruos que odiaban a Gaster o que a él no le agradaran (Esto era una simple excusa, creo que hubo una oleada de secuestros y asesinatos en donde Gaster, gracias a Chara, investigaba con los monstruos secuestrados o el polvo de los muertos). Grilby se enteró que su hermana era responsable del genocidio pero atribuyo la culpa al desgraciado de Gaster. El mismo día que se enteró, Grilby de una vez por todas irrumpió en el laboratorio de Gaster y encontró la horrible escena de su hermana cubierta de sus llamas rojas, gritando desesperada, clamando ayuda por el dolor inmenso que sentía (pero nadie la ayudaba). Gaster no podía hacer nada más que intentar acabar con ella. Así que el mato delante de Grilby, liberándola en ese momento de su sufrimiento pero eso no fue inmediato. El experimento que él había estado realizando había logrado funcionar. El alma de un monstruo débil sobrevivió después de su muerte aunque de una forma inestable. El alma de Chara permaneció, dejando en casi una imagen indivisible a su antigua forma, pero también dejando el polvo de su antiguo cuerpo físico.

Su imagen estuvo por unos segundos, y finalmente alejándose de ese lugar. Tiempo pasó y su alma inestable aun podía moverse por su propia cuenta (aun si doliera). Ella vagando en aquella esencia llego a la entrada de la casa de su majestad, apreciando el jardín que tanto cuidaban los reyes.  
En un momento alguien le hablo, era la niña que criaba los Dremmur. Ella podía ver su débil figura tambalearse por el viento, ella le ofreció la mano y Chara la acepto. El contacto entre un humano y un alma de monstruo inestable (Gaster **nunca** pensó en esa posibilidad). Resulto en que la humana tomo la esencia de esa débil alma, dejado que Chara permaneciera adentro suyo, aun pudiendo ver y pensar, algo que se impensable.

Los diversos experimentos hechos en ella no resultaron como Gaster esperaba, aunque abrieron las puertas a las que él no había logrado llegar. Chara quedo dentro de esa humana, pero ahora el asunto era aún peor. Su alma había desaparecido, pero seguía existiendo, su esencia seguía aun sin un alma lo que le permitía estar "viva", y eso no era la parte más extraña, de esa pérdida de alma, del hecho de haberse unido a un humano, a un niño. Otra cosa surgió de Chara, una "personalidad" por así llamarlo, algo que deseaba matar y destruir el mundo a toda costa (Borrarlo) ese sentimiento que sentía aún viva, se volvió otra "persona" la cual no entendía del todo. Azul y rojo. Las dos movidas por la voluntad y determinación de su persona, aunque... las dos podía hablarle o tomar de a momentos la persona de la niña. Sobre todo la roja, por el simple hecho de que podía hacer que el humano dude para utilizar la determinación a su favor. Así fue como engaño a Asriel, como lo utilizo y lo convirtió en alguien exactamente igual que ella con los conocimientos que tenia de los experimentos que Gaster hizo en en la "Chara azul" (la original).

Sé que es largo pero me intereso pensar en ello, no solo eso XD mi segunda teoría es que Frisk es la hija de la humana que conoció Asriel, es decir, la "azul" se quedó en la otra humana, mientras que la "roja" paso a su hija para intentar cumplir el deseo que tenía desde que "nació".

Algo mas ¿Saben que parte amo más de la teoría? Es de la muerte de Chara enfrente de su hermano, me resulta muy triste porque él (Para mi XD) amaba mucho a su hermana, y eso termino en una gran pelea en la cual Gtilby no mato a Gaster únicamente porque vio los ojos de tristeza y miedo de Sans que estaba detrás de una puerta mirando toda la terrorífica escena ¿A que no suena lindo?


End file.
